Brother's in Arms
by lone-poppy
Summary: SamAinsley and a little JoshDonna. This fic is not canon. Josh still goes to see Sam and asks him to be DCoS and Sam is still getting married. The rest I will make up as I go along. Please R
1. December '03

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Election Day and spoilers from Transition.

**Disclaimer: **These are not mine, I do this for fun and hope that others will enjoy.

PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THE DATE OR YOU MAY LOSE THE STORY

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 Los Angeles **_

"I can't do it," Sam said as he hung his head a little.

"It's not just the money," Josh said.

"It's my love life," Sam said knowing that Josh knew him well enough to know that he rarely did anything for money alone.

"It's moveable."

"I'm getting married."

"Well I've heard it before."

"Nice," Sam pulled himself forward for a fight.

Talking over the top of Sam, Josh stopped him before he could start, "Congratulation, I mean congratulation."

But Sam wasn't quite done, "What about your life?" Sam countered as he leaned back into his seat, "What was I thinking."

"I've been somewhat busy,"

"I would be glad to help with the inaugural speech,"

"That's nice but it's not what I flew out here to ask you"

"It's not?" Sam didn't believe him, not for a minute.

"I want you to be deputy chief of staff,"

Sam didn't know what to say, communication director he could understand. He wasn't qualified to be duty chief of staff and a bigger problem would be who he was marrying. And he guessed that Josh really didn't know anything about his love life.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2003 – LAX Airport**_

Pacing back and forth Sam waited for a flight that was so far four hours late; his attention continuously turning from his watch to the information board. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous especially because there was no reason for him to be.

They'd talked every couple of days since she left the White House but it was never about anything important. He would often bounce ideas off her about whatever it was that he was working on and she would do the same. They didn't talk politics anymore; however that didn't mean they didn't find things to argue about.

He was still in shock that she was coming; Sam honesty never thought that she would agree. He had called her a few weeks ago for some help and mentioned that one of the partners from the firm was getting married. She had asked who he was going with; he danced around it for a moment but finally admitted that he didn't have anyone to take. Sam couldn't believe that the words came out of his mouth when he asked her if she would like to come out and spend a week with him and go to the wedding. When she said that she'd love too he was stunned.

Finally he flicked his eyes up to see the board had changed from delayed to arrived, reading the gate number Sam started to make his way to the arrival gate 19. The last time he had seen her still hung over him; He'd brought dinner down for her. They were in her office laughing about Sam's amazing ability to get himself into trouble without even trying.

Then everything changed with one phone call from her father; two days later he was standing next to her, holding her hand as they buried her brother. Than that was it, Ainsley never returned to the White House choosing to stay close to her family and Sam was wrapped up with the re-election of the president and then his own challenge for the 47th.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 Los Angeles**_

"You know who it is right, I mean before you came all the way out here to ask me … you know who I'm engaged to?"

"Yeah," Josh sat back in his chair and adjusted his glasses.

"They talk y'know,"

"They talk too much if you ask me," Josh replied as he ran his hands through his hair remembering Donna talking about how Sam had proposed as if was something that would never happen to her. Not with someone who loved her as much as Sam seemed to love his fiancé.

"I'm getting married Josh and I'm marrying her regardless of what you or anyone else in the party thinks," The relief at finally saying it was evident on Sam's face, "how do you think that's gonna play?"

"In case you missed it Vinick is going to be our Secretary of State," Josh countered.

"I gave up the idea of public life when I proposed … I didn't even give it a second thought,"

"Well if you ask me you've probably----"

"Josh," Sam cut him off.

"Tell me you don't want this," Josh waited and watched Sam, "You always had my back, Sam I'm not sure I can do this without you …will you at least think about it," Josh had realized that it wasn't going to be as easy to get him back to DC this time. Unlike the Lisa he really loved this one.

"I just don't know," Sam paused for a moment, "I'll think about it but that doesn't mean yes." His voice was firm.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2003 – LAX Airport**_

Sam stood wondering if her memories were the same as his, would seeing him again only remind her of that awful day? Even though Sam had never meet Mr. Hayes until that day he could tell that he was only the shell of the man he had been before he lost his only son. Now Ainsley was all he had left and his little girl was trying so hard to be strong for him.

All of these thoughts disappeared from his mind as he saw her exit the corridor and enter the arrivals lounge. Her long blonde hair swung from side to side as she walked, a soft pink scarf wrapped around her neck. It still stunned Sam how beautiful she looked in a pair of jeans and knit sweater.

If it was possible she looked even better when she caught sight of him and the smile broke across her face, "Hey Sam," She said, her accent thicker from the 18 months spent in the south.

"My god it's good to see you," Without thinking he pulled her into an embrace, "You look fantastic."

"You're tanned,"

"You've got to love California," He smiled as he took her carry on bag from her shoulder placed it over his.

"I think it's that olive skin of yours."

Picking her bag up from the baggage claim Sam carried them back to his SVU and tucked them into the back. "It should only take us an hour to get to my place at Laguna Beach,"

"We're not staying in the city?" Ainsley asked.

Sam only used his house on the weekends; during the week, when he was working he rented an apartment in the city so he didn't have to commute. "No," Taking the exit ramp onto I-105, "I taken the week off, I want to show you around and the wedding is at Newport anyway," Sam glanced over to see the puzzled look on her face, "The wedding is at Newport Beach and that's about 20 minutes from my place."

"I don't need you to stay with me you,"

"I wanted to," Sam replied simply unsure how else to respond he continued to drive as Ainsley watched Los Angeles pass her by.

"I'm starving," Ainsley suddenly broke the silence.

"What a surprise!" Sam laughed as she spoke.

"Sam I got on a plane at five this afternoon and it's now eight only it took me seven hours to get here, so to me it's 11."

"Yeah but you eat dinner on the flight right?"

"Yes but …" She trailed off.

"I did have dinner reservations at Rumari's but that was over an hour ago," Sam said as he flipped opened his cell phone, "Hey Vince … I just picked a friend up from the airport and the flight was late … about 30 minutes … thanks."

"What is Rumari's?"

"It's a nice little Italian restaurant, Ristorante Rumari means restaurant by the sea."

"I didn't know you spoke any Italian?"

Smiling he replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me"

As they pulled the car into the small lot behind the restaurant Ainsley noticed that there was only two other cars in the parking lot, "Isn't this a popular place?"

"No it's hard to get a reservation here and they close at 9:30 tonight," Sam jumped out of the car and walked around to open the door for Ainsley.

"Sam it's quarter past nine we can't go in," Ainsley stopped following Sam and stood still just before the entrance.

"It's okay I know the---"

Sam was cut off by thick Italian accent, "Ah Sammy it's so good to see you." They both turned to see a lady in her mid fifty's standing in the doorway, "Ah Vincent said that you were bring a friend with you; but he did not tell me she was such a beautiful girl."

"Hello Bina," Sam leaned in and kissed the older lady once on each cheek. "Ainsley Hayes this Bina Crivello."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs. Crivello."

"L'cOh non è silly, call me Bina." Taking Ainsley hand Bina lead her into the restaurant, "Antonio viene Sammy è qui e gli ha ragazza bella con."

Ainsley leaned into Sam, "So Sammy what did she just say?"

Sam looked panicked for a moment before shrugging. "You don't speak any Italian do you?"

"Not a word, no."

"She said that Sam has a beautiful woman with him, and she is right as always,"

This time the accent belonged to an older man with dark hair had long ago turned grey. "It is good to see you Sam," The man pulled Sam into a hug and they padded each other on the back a few times, "It has been weeks since we have seen you, you work too much. Now where did you find this young lady?"

"Antonio this is Ainsley Hayes, we worked together in DC."

"Ah you worked at the White House than?" Antonio asked as he guided his guests to a table and pulled out the chair for Ainsley.

"Yes, so you know Sam well," Ainsley asked with her attention on Sam's face.

"Sam's mom first brought him here for his fourth birthday." Placing the napkin on her lap Antonio continued, "I think Bina has photos somewhere."

"Really," If it was possible Ainsley smile widened. "I'd like to see those,"

"The last time we saw Sam was his eighteenth birthday and them 18 months ago he comes back to us. Bina was never so happy, well until now."

"Now?" Ainsley questioned.

"Oh yes Bina has tried to marry Sam off to just about every girl she knows. I think she was starting to worry that Sam would never … well Bina is very happy to see you."

"But we're not," Ainsley started to explain.

"Don't bother, I've been trying for years and it hasn't gotten me anywhere." Sam said with a wry smile on his face.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 Los Angeles**_

"And while I'm thinking about it what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Me?" Josh didn't seem to understand his question.

"I know about Donna," Sam leaned in to ensure that he really had Josh's attention, "What are you doing Josh? For a long as you've known her this is what you've wanted and now" Sam's voice had sped up, he stopped for a few seconds to slow his speech, "… she's waiting for you and you're doing nothing."

"Sam---"

"I'll think about your offer but you've got some thinking to do of your own." Sam stood up and paused for a moment, "Josh you have a month before your life is taken over again, don't waste it. Take her out to dinner, take her on a holiday; do something, anything before you lose her before you've really had her,"

"You don't understand---"

"I've got a meeting," Walking past Josh he placed his hand on his shoulder, "you've waited too long … we … she almost lost you. Don't wait Josh."

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2003 Sam's House Laguna Beach **_

"Wow Sam," Ainsley said as they pulled up in front of his house, "This is nice, how many bedrooms?"

"Five,"

"What are you ever going to do with something this big?"

Dropping his head he reached up and hit the garage opener, "I'd like to have a family one day." Looking up Sam turned his head to face her, "This is my white picket fence."

"Sam," Ainsley drawled out in her soft southern voice.

Returning his focus to the garage door he slowly rolled his car forward and he could see that Ainsley was searching for something to say, "So would you like the tour?"

"Yeah that would be great,"

Sam walked to her door first to open it before retrieving her bags from the back of his car. Slipping his key into the lock of the internal door he clicked the key to the right and held the door open for her, "The coat closet is to your left,"

Ainsley scanned the room taking in her surroundings. The door from the garage led into the entryway of the house, she turned at the noise of Sam placing her bags on the hardwood floor, "This really is an amazing home,"

"You haven't seen it yet," Placing his hand on the small of her back Sam walked them through a set of double French doors and into a sitting room with the lounges arranged around the fire place on the far wall, "This is the sitting room, I'm not sure why they call it that, I never sit in here … when people come over we drink in here. Maybe I should call it the drinking room."

"Well the kids'll love that,"

Smiling at her comment he walked them into the dinning room, "I never eat in here, but it looks good," He paused as they walked into the kitchen, "I do eat in here," Walking behind the breakfast bench he opened the fridge and pulled out small white cake box, "I got you something," He said as he placed the box in front of her.

Ainsley opened to find a single choc chip muffin, "Oh Sam," Smiling she looked up at him, "There's only one."

"We'll walk down to the bakery in the morning, you look tied come … I'll show you to your room," Reaching for the box Sam was going to place it back in the fridge.

"I'll take that." Ainsley said as she grabbed the box before he could.

"Come on,"

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 LAX **_

"Hey it's me … he's thinking about it … I'm waiting for my flight…. I should be home by ten tonight," Josh paused for moment and Donna wasn't saying anything on the other end, "I was hoping I would find you there?" Waiting Josh knew he only had a few minutes before he had to check in or he'd miss his flight. He didn't know how to define their relationship and he was guessing that she didn't either; "Donna," He was starting to think that she thought he was only after one thing, "I want to talk to you … I'll see you there then,"

Josh was hoping to talk to Donna about her choice of job; he wanted them to work together but right now he was thinking about coming home to Donna. If she was Helen's Chief of Staff than he really could come home to her everyday.

Everyday he could sound as happy as Sam did; he could look forward to the same things that Sam was.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2003 Sam's House**_

Sam guided them upstairs into another sitting room again with a fire place and more lounges; but this time the lounges were focused on the floor to ceiling glass windows. These windows over looked the ocean; something that she could hear from where she stood.

Sam opened a door to the left of the stairs, "This is your room,"

It was his voice that pulled Ainsley away from her thoughts and she followed him. She scanned the bedroom as he placed her bags at the foot of the bed and moved toward the other side of the room pointing at another door.

"The ensuite is just in here," Sam opened the door leading to the bathroom, "There're fresh towels; if you need anything else just let me know." Waiting for a moment, "You look tied I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Sam, I'll be fine,"

Pulling her into another hug, Sam leaned in so his mouth was only inches from her ear. "It really is good to see you again."

XXXXXXXX

Ainsley ran her finger along the edge of the bed as she walked the room, it was beautiful. The house was amazing and even in here she could still hear the ocean. As quietly as she could Ainsley opened the door that Sam had closed when he left her; she didn't know where he was but she didn't want to disturb him.

Stepping out of her room she gently padded through the sitting room until she reached the windows. She glanced to her right and noticed four stairs leading to another smaller level. Ainsley assume the door at the top of those stairs hide the entrance to Sam's bedroom. The sound of waves crashing pulled her attention back to the windows; it was only now that she realized they weren't windows but sliding door that opened onto a balcony that was twice the size of the room she was standing in.

Ainsley quickly snapped the lock open and softly slid the door across, it wasn't until now that she could see the oversized back yard. She began to imagine Sam in the yard with a son throwing a ball or pushing his daughter on a swing set and maybe a dog. Now she knew why Sam always sounded so happy when she spoke to him; he'd picked his house and made all the plans. However the one thing that Ainsley knew was Sam wasn't seeing anyone; right now he didn't have anyone to share this house with.

"Hey are you cold?"

The surprise at hearing his voice caused her jump back grabbing the railing as she did. "God Sam you scared me."

"So I see," He said as he stepped out onto the balcony. "Can I get you a jacket?"

Sam had changed out of the suit that he had picked her up in; the suit that she guessed he had worn to the office that day. Ainsley had forgotten just how good he looked in jeans and a sweatshirt; it struck her that he really seemed at home here; he looked comfortable. He looked relaxed. "Are you kidding it must be 20 degrees warmer here then in North Carolina." Ainsley listened as more waves came crashing onto the rocks at the base of the cliff. "This is your home, isn't it?"

Walking over to the far wall Sam hit a couple of switches and the yard was flooded with light, "I spend the first 6 months after I moved back to LA looking for the right house and I came here one night and saw this just as it is now. I mean the house was completely empty … and I wasn't sure that I liked it anymore than anything else I had seen … until I stood right here where you are now." Walking back over to stand next to Ainsley he wrapped both hands around the rail, "Then the agent turned on the lights and I saw the yard. I listened to the waves for about 45 minutes, that's when I released I wasn't looking for the right house I was looking for something that I could turn into a home." Sam turned his back on the yard so he was facing Ainsley. "The estate agent stood just inside the door pacing; kept saying he had another appointment to go to. Forgot all about it when I said I'd take it."

"I bet he did," Ainsley was still so focused on the yard that ran all the way to the cliffs edge. So much so she didn't notice that she was shivering.

"Ainsley come inside you're cold," Sam flicked off the switches plunging the yard back into darkness, "I'll light the fire and you can still hear the ocean inside."

"They had to evacuate the White House the last time you lit a fire."

"That was not so much my fault as it was Josh's and I've gotten better," Sam said as he slid the door closed behind them.

Ainsley settled into the couch closest to the fire and waited while Sam put the kindling and fire lighters into the chamber and closed the door "You must miss this place during the week," Slyly Ainsley smiled to herself, "Your family will miss you when you're not here."

"No. When I'm all settled I'll be home every night," Sam paused and Ainsley saw something flash across it that she couldn't place. "I want them to know me,"

Now Ainsley was the one with a puzzled expression and she wanted to know more. "I don't understand?"

Still crouched in front of the fireplace Sam dropped his head and focused his eyes on the hardwood floors, "I'm not going to be my father; I want to be home every night," Moving away from the fireplace he pulled himself onto the couch at the opposite end to Ainsley, "That's why I work so hard now. … I want to build a life now so I'm not working when I should be at home … when I'm needed at home."

"Sam I don't know your father but I do know you and you're not like that. You wouldn't do what he did Sam."

"Yeah, that's what my mom thought for 28 years. She thought he was working to build a better life for us." Sam looked over at Ainsley, "My parents got married young and they didn't have any money and so _Dad _worked hard, very hard. Only he also worked at another family … my mom always felt guilty for making him work so hard for all the nice things we had. She would tell me that she would give it all back if they could spend more time together …"

"Hey Sam---"

"He made my mother think he worked for her. So she could have all the things she ever dreamed of but it was so … it was so he could have all the things he wanted." That same expression crossed his face again only this time it stayed. "You've got to be exhausted," Standing up Sam held out his hand, "Let's get some sleep,"

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 – Washington DC**_

Pushing open his door Josh carelessly dropped his backpack onto floor followed quickly by his coat and tie. Taking a few steps into his apartment he could see a soft glow coming from his living room. A smile broke across his face, not only had Donna come as he'd hoped but she had waited up for him.

Only instead of finding her waiting up for him, Donna was very much asleep. The television was silently displaying CNN, even though all the news they needed to hear finished five days ago. The soft light did allow him to see her; she looked peaceful, or exhausted; Josh really wasn't that sure which one. He leaned over her so he could brush back her fringe and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

He walked into his room and quickly changed into an old shirt and boxes before grabbing the doona off his bed and returned to his living room. He stopped for a moment just to look at her, he'd never really just looked at her, not when she was like this.

Everything that he wanted was in front of him right now and knew it. The only problem was he didn't know how to keep it; he didn't even know where to start and certainly didn't know how to tell Donna anything about what he was feeling. The one thing her was sure of, the one thing he knew was that he didn't want to be anywhere without her.

Still not sure what he was doing he paused in front of her. They hadn't had the talk that he'd promised her she would get if she came to see him tonight; he guessed he would just start now and do the one thing he could, he would be with her. He would be near her. He settled in behind her on the couch, pulling her head onto his chest and covered them both with doona.

"Josh," Donna said moving her head a little as she tried her eyes to the light in the room. "What time is it?"

"Late. Shhh," Brushing her head again to try and settle her head back on to his chest, "Go back to sleep."

XXXXXXXX

**_December 2003 – Sam's House_**

Ainsley couldn't resist walking back out onto the balcony, all she could think about was how unbelievable the view would be first thing in the morning. Stepping onto the titled surface she noticed something she hadn't the night before; the balcony wrapped around the house. She followed the glass rail around to the left and she found herself overlooking the beach and view she hadn't expected. Sam.

There he was jogging up the stairs that lead into the backyard from the beach, in nothing more then a sweat soaked singlet and shorts. Leaning on the rail she thought that she could get used to this view.

"Hey there!" Ainsley said as she walked into the kitchen, "Do you do that everyday?"

"Even when I was in DC,"

"Really I didn't know that,"

"You were always looking for something to eat." Sam flashed her a confident smile as he put the bottle of water down on the bench as he moved passed Ainsley, "I'll go have a shower then we'll walk down and get you something from the bakery."

Ainsley watched as he walked out of the kitchen and took the steps two at time, pouring herself a cup of coffee she smiled as she looked around the house. She hadn't left her parents since her brother had been killed and this was like an oasis she had never imagined existed.

XXXXXXXX

As they walked down to a row of beach front cafés Sam pointed out houses that used to be parks that he would play in when he was young. "I'll take you past my parents…" Sam paused when he remembered that his mother still owned the property but no one lived there anymore, "I'll show you where I used to live,"

"One day you're going to have to explain to me how you came from California, lived in Orange County and turned out to be a Demarcate?" Ainsley said with a smile on her face.

"Well going on your theory you'll have to tell me how you ended up a republican, after all North Carolina is 48 democrat." Sam countered.

"We are a swing state. How long do you think it'll be before California's electoral votes go to the Democratic Party?"

"Well … Dad's still trying so if he has anything to do with it November '05,"

Ainsley laughed for a moment, "I wish Dad." Without notice Ainsley stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

Sam saw in her eyes what he had heard so many times. "Hayes …" He kept his voice soft and warm as he reached out and took her hand in his and continued to walk as they had been. "How is he doing?" Sam was sure that day was as fresh in her memory as it was in his. He was also sure that her father relived it everyday.

"He's good," Ainsley swallowed and drew in a soft breath, "He went back to work last month and he is really enjoying it,"

"So you're going to stay in North Carolina?" Sam asked. Until now he'd always been to scared to asked her what her long term plans were.

"He lost his only son, his eldest child Sam I just don't think that I should leave him on his own yet,"

"Is Sara still working in Miami?" Sam wanted to know why Ainsley felt so responsible for her father, her family and Sara only came home the day before the funeral and left the day after. Sam stayed longer than Sara. And as far as he knew she'd never been back.

"Yeah, she loves it out there and she couldn't just up and move her career the way I could," Ainsley looked away from Sam hiding her face as she did.

"You didn't move your career, you left it behind … Ainsley you're an exceptional lawyer and you know you could do so much more then work in the family firm."

"Sam I really like it and---"

"You like it?" Sam stopped them and pulled her around so they were standing face to face; he made sure she couldn't hide from him. "I hear just how happy you are every time I talk to you." Pausing for a moment he raised his right hand and placed it softly on her cheek, ensuring that she could look away from him, "How long are you going to stay?"

Ainsley still tried to turn away from him only managing to press her cheek further into his palm, "As long as he needs me," Ainsley stated a little reluctantly.

"And what about you and what you need?" He asked firmly not willing to release her just yet.

"He is so much better now Sam and I think … I think that in a few more months he'll be back to himself."

"You said it yourself … The man lost his only son," Pausing again Sam didn't want her to think that he was being heartless, "He'll never be the same, he'll always seem like he is missing something. Just like you do right now and it's never going to change. It is going to get better … slowly, very slowly, but every day it'll be a little better … it's just going to take your father a long time."

"I can't just leave him Sam,"

It hurt Sam to hear the pain in her voice. "I know, but don't forget about yourself …" Sam used his thumb to gently brush her cheek before he ran his hand down her arm back to her hand. "Okay?" He questioned as they started walking again.

"Okay," Ainsley agreed, only this Ainsley sounded a little less confident than the Ainsley he had met in DC.

XXXXXXXX

_**December 2005 – Washington DC**_

Josh heard Donna stir on the couch, "Hey sleeping beauty." Josh said as he settled himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"You're going to make me a coffee?" Donna asked. She was confused; Josh never offered to make her anything. "Yeah." She was even more shocked when she realized the steaming cup was already in his hand. "Thanks," Donna reached out wrapping her hands around the cup.

"What are your plans for the week?" Josh asked.

By the bounce in Josh's voice Donna guessed he'd been up for hours. "I've got a meeting with Mrs. Santos and---"

"Is that it?" Josh didn't even let her finish.

"I've got some other stuff … what is it Josh?" Donna noticed that he wasn't looking at her. She knew he was planning something and he wasn't focused on her. Donna turned her head to see what had his attention and sitting next to the door was a packed bag. "Josh … where are you going?"

"No … where are we going?"

"Okay, where are we going?" Donna asked more than a little hesitantly.

XXXXXXXX


	2. December '05

Brothers In Arms

**Spoilers:** Everything up to Election Day and spoilers from Transition.

**Disclaimer: **These are not mine, I do this for fun and hope that others will enjoy.

I have had a few emails requesting that I finish this story. I have however this has not been proofed in anyway, I am sorry for any mistakes.

PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THE DATE OR YOU MAY LOSE THE STORY

xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx

_**December 2003 – Sam's house**_

"Are you ready?" Sam called to her as he tapped on the bedroom door for the second time. He was waiting outside her room nervously adjusting his necktie before moving onto his jacket. CJ once told him that he looked good in a tux; right now he was hoping that was true. "Ainsley?" He called a little louder this time.

Ainsley opened the door without warning. "I'm ready."

He couldn't believe it. She left him speechless; her long, curly hair trailing down her back and that dress. She was in that dress. "I didn't know it was possible but you look even better now then the first time I saw you in that."

"Are you trying to get yourself in as much trouble as you did the first time?"

Sam stepped aside to let Ainsley walk out of the room, "God, I can only hope so," He said under his breath as she passed.

"Sam," Ainsley's voice was thick with both her southern accent and sarcasm. "How long is it going to take?"

"How long?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"How long will it take us to get to the wedding Sam?" Ainsley asked her tone still laced with sarcasm. "It doesn't start for another hour."

"About 20 minutes, but I wanted to take you for a drive." Sam said as he opened the door to the garage, then the passengers door to his SVU; it didn't take him long to notice that Ainsley wouldn't be able to lift herself into the car, "Wait," with on swift movement Sam picked her up and placed her onto the passengers seat.

"Thank you." Ainsley smiled as he closed the door for her. "Where are we driving too?"

"I wanted to show you the neighbourhood," Sam flashed a smile as he hit the release button on the garage door opener.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think that you were trying to sell this place to me?"

X~X*X*X~X*X*X~X

_**Pacific Hills Reception Centre, Laguna Beach, Santa Ana – December 2003**_

Ainsley used her hand to cover her open month as she laughed, she couldn't believe how funny this guy was. It was at that moment she realized how unhappy Sam looked talking to his boss. She'd met his eyes as they constantly followed her.

Back when they were in DC Sam had always been a little protective, even from her first day in the White House. He's tried to take care of her, she never knew why or what caused him to stop thinking of her as _'one of them'_ and start treating her as a friend. A valued friend.

A smile spread across her face; it wasn't from the joke the man she'd been talking to was telling but from the realization that Sam was checking on her. He'd positioned himself so he knew where she was and _who_ she was with.

X~X*X*X~X*X*X~X

"Where did you meet her?"

At the sound of his bosses voice Sam turned his attention back to Greg, "Ahh what? … Sorry," Sam gave him a half smiled, "sorry Greg."

"That's okay, I would be worried if my wife was talking to Tom Mitchell," Greg laughed a little as he spoke.

"Oh it's nothing like that with Ainsley, we're just friends." Sam tried to emphasize the word _friends; _maybe if he could convince everyone else he might believe it himself.

"Well why don't you just go over and let Tom know that." Greg said as he lightly patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah, I think I will." Making his way over to Ainsley he placed his half empty wine glass on a side table just as he reached Tom and Ainsley, "May I interrupt?"

"Hey Sam, Ainsley was just telling me about your time together in the White House, I was saying that I couldn't believe that you've never mentioned her to any of us." Tom paused for a moment, "I was just about to ask how long she was in town. I wouldn't mine showing her some of the sights," Tom didn't take his eyes off Ainsley as he spoke despite all his statements being directed at Sam.

Sam wasn't sure what to say; luckily he didn't have to say anything as Greg came up behind the small group.

"Sam why don't you take this beautiful date of yours for a spin around the dance floor? Tom and I are going for a drink." With that Greg started to walk away and Tom had no choice but to follow him.

X~X*X*X~X*X*X~X

Ainsley slipped her hand inside Sam's so he could lead her to the dance floor. As they turned to face each other the music changed from the usual upbeat love songs to the slow and sweet Breathe by Faith Hill. Ainsley relaxed as Sam wrapped his right arm around her, placing his hand on the small of her back, before closing his left hand around her right.

"So you were talking to Tom?"

"Yes, he seams like a really nice guy." Ainsley smiled as she felt Sam tighten his grip.

"Of cause he was … he wants to get you into _bed_."

"Why Sam, if I didn't know better I would say that you sound at little jealous?" Ainsley said as she was spun slowly around by Sam and found herself facing the man they were talking about.

Tom smiled at her, "I was hoping to cut in?"

Ainsley caught a glint in his eyes, they had changed from the soft gentle look she had seen when she was talking to him before. Now she scanned his face and his stance; he'd changed. He suddenly reminded her of her father and his friends, the confident stance, his eyes and the sly grin. It was the way they looked when they were leaving for a hunt. He was looking at her as if she was prey. "I was just saying to Sam that I had to go to the powder room." With that she dropped Sam's hand and made her way off the dance floor; followed by both men in what Ainsley was sure looked more than a little strange to the other guests.

After taking her time in the bathroom Ainsley decided that she would rather take a walk around the gardens of the reception centre than risk returning to the main room. The night was warmer than she was used to at home and a lot warmer than they'd ever been in DC at this time of year.

For some reason when it snowed at home it seemed to seal everything; seal in sadness; trapping it till the snow melted. But when she was in DC the she loved the snow; loved rolling it into a ball and throwing it. She wondered if that was just one of many things she had built up in her mind about her time in DC since she had had to move so suddenly back home to Carolina.

Looking up at the sound of foot steps she saw Sam standing in front of her holding her jacket; just as he had when they'd worked together. He'd always seemed to have this ability to appear out of nowhere whenever so needed him. "I saw you from the balcony," Pausing for a moment. "I thought you might be cold and … I've had enough if you want to go?"

"Yeah I think I'd like that." Ainsley smiled as Sam helped her into her jacket, "Thanks," Turning to face Sam, "Can we stop for chocolate ice cream on the way?"

"You know that it's winter and cold right?"

Flashing a smile followed by an over emphasized sigh, "You've been in California to long!"

X~X*X*X~X*X*X~X

_**11:20pm**_

Opening the door to the house from the garage for her, Sam took a step back letting Ainsley enter in front of him, "I'll take that for you," Sam reached out to take the now empty ice cream cup from Baskin Robbins.

"It's okay, I know where the kitchen is," Ainsley started to walk toward the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder; "It's late so I guess I'll see you in the morning?" She watched as Sam only smiled and disappeared up the stairs.

Wondering why she wasn't tired she placed the small cardboard cup into the bin and, as she did at home every night before she went to bed, Ainsley opened the fridge. Scanning the contents she noticed that he was eating a lot better then she remembered when they were at the White House. It was as she closed the door that the idea of having a bath popped into her head.

As she placed her foot on the first step she heard music softly drifting down to her.

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on__  
_You're insecure about what clothes to wear_  
_I can't see nothing wrong_  
_

"Sam?" Ainsley's questioning voice called as she continued up the stairs; all she could see was the soft dim light dancing across the walls as she made her way to the top of the stairs; stopping at the entrance to the sitting room, she could see him crouched in front of the fire place, the dancing light in the room was coming from the small fire he'd just lit.

Standing, Sam was still neatly dressed in his tux, only his tie now hung loosely around his neck, "I never really got to finish that dance," He said as he held out his hand and waited for Ainsley to reach him. Taking her right hand in his, she placed her left on his shoulder and he placed his left between her shoulder blades and they started to move to the music.

_To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind__  
_It's half past eight, it's getting late_  
_It's OK, take your time_  
_

Sam noticed straight away that Ainsley hadn't relaxed the way she had been with him at the reception; he guessed it was the location and the lack of anyone else in the room with them. It was the intimate feeling that he wanted, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Lifting his hand from her back; Sam thought that it would be best if he let her go, let her come to him if she wanted. Only as he did she seemed to stiffen even more, so he decided that was all he needed. She may not have been sure but that was better then outright refusal.

As gently as he could, Sam placed his index finger at the top of her spine and slowly ran it down her bare back until he met the curve of her dress, flatting out his hand. He pressed firmly and felt her shiver slightly as he pulled her closer.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets__  
_Like I have a thousand times_  
_Thinking back it took one breath_  
_One word to change my lifeThe first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello_  
_

Listening to the words in the song Ainsley spoke, "I didn't have you from hello," She didn't realize what she had said until it was too late.

"No but you had me from your first day in the White House, from when you told me that I could yell at you tomorrow … I could do it over the phone or come in and do it in person," Sam smiled and lifted her right hand and laid it over his heart, he then covered her hand with his.

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone__  
__Everybody tries to kidnap your attention__  
__You just smile and steal the show_

You come to me and take my hand_  
_We start dancin' slow_  
_You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

With every turn Sam pulled her closer until there was no space left between them, until he could feel every curve of her body and he knew she could feel his.

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello

"Sam," Ainsley's unsteady voice could only just be heard over the faint music that sounded as if it were million miles away to her now.

"Shhh," Sam trailed his hand back up her spine, only this time he used all of his fingers, and continued to follow her spine until his hand was at the base of her neck and used it to guide her head until it rested gently on his shoulder.

_And when you're laying down beside me__  
_I feel your heartbeat to remind me...The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_  
_If I never told you I just want you to know_  
_You had me from hello_  
_

As the music faded out Sam placed a soft kiss on her head and left his cheek to rest in its place, ensuring that he held her just a little more firmly.

_From hello__  
_From hello

Once the music faded away completely Sam didn't release her or even try and move. He didn't know what she wanted, should he do something, say something? He just wasn't sure. He really didn't want to think, the only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to let her go.

Lifting his head Sam placed another kiss on the top of her head, holding it only seconds longer than the last one; he realized that Ainsley was only inches from the wall. Stepping her back, he pressed her firm against the wall; they were now so close that when his chest rose it met hers with each breath.

"Sam,"

The tone of her voice hit him all at once, every conversation, every thought, every image. All of it. They were racing through his head as he heard his name. He knew that having her here was going to be hard on him; he just didn't realize how hard.

"Sam, we can't do this." This time her voice was barely more then a whisper.

'Oh god' Sam thought as he suddenly pulled back "You don't want this. I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled back further. "I thought you …" Sam trailed off, _'God what did I just do?'_ Was racing around in Sam's head, over and over, _'What have I done?'_

XxX~XxX*XxX*XxX~XxX*XxX*XxX~XxX

_**December 29th 2005 – Georgetown**_

"That'll be $47.50." The driver said as he glanced into the back of his cab.

"I need you to drop me-"

"No she doesn't." Josh cut her off as he handed over three 20-dollar bills.

"I've arranged with CJ to use her place." Donna countered.

"You don't need it. Now can we get out of the cab?"

"Listen I've got another call so if the lady wants to go somewhere I need to know." The driver said as he hit the meter.

"No, she's fine." Josh said as he turned his attention back to Donna, "now can we please do this upstairs? … Please." Josh watched as Donna silently opened the door.

"Josh I'm not sure that I should go up." Donna said with her bag sitting next to her on the sidewalk. "We've had years Josh and all you could come up with is a holiday. I still don't know what you're thinking."

"Donna I'm not sure that I'm ready to get married but I would like you to stay." Judging by the look on her face that wasn't going to be enough to make her stay with him. "I don't want you to just stay I want you to move in … I want to live with you."

"You want me to live with you."

"Donna I'm not sure I can live without you anymore. You've been with me through everything and I want you to stay. I just need time."

"Josh."

"Donna."

"What about congressmen and senators from the Bible belt. What are they going to say about your live in lover?"

The corner of Josh's mouth cocked into a smile, "I don't think they'll be moving in so I'm not worried."

XxX~XxX*XxX*XxX~XxX*XxX*XxX~XxX

_**December 2003 – Sam's house**_

"Sam-"

"I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you," Sam stepped back down onto the living room floor leaving her pressed against the wall.

"Sam, we can't …" Ainsley let herself slide down the wall coming to rest on the top step that lead to Sam's room. "If we … we haven't done this because it would end your public life … you wouldn't get endorsed with an outspoken republican wife."

"Wife?" Sam questioned quickly, it didn't sound like a bad idea, just one he wasn't ready for yet, "I just wanted to date you for now."

"Date? We can't have anything long term," Ainsley looked up at Sam, "You wouldn't have a future."

"Ainsley I don't want a public life anymore, I'm not sure that I ever really wanted it in the first place." Sam pulled Ainsley back to her feet, letting his hand follow her jaw line. "If that's the only reason you don't want this … I decided when I lost the 47th that I was done with that life." Taking a chance Sam leaned in and slowly, gently pressed his mouth to her ear. "Ainsley you need to tell me what you want." He didn't move, "I need to know if you want this."

"Sam …"

Sam felt the rush of soft warm air on his neck as she breathed out his name. It caused a shiver to run down his side but he didn't move away. "If you don't want this. If you don't want me … not because all that other stuff … but if you really don't want me." Sam paused for a moment, "if you really don't want this you just have to say so and I'll leave you alone."

"Sam," Ainsley voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll be back in North Carolina this time next week, I can't just-"

"No," Sam gentle tone cut her off. "Ainsley I want you to stay." He waited, "just tell me …" Sam relaxed as he placed the first tender kiss below her ear, he waited just long enough to see if Ainsley would object before he continued along her jaw line. "Ainsley," Sam pulled her into his lap and Ainsley finally pressed her lips to his.

Sam continued the kiss she started. Soft at first, but harder once he felt her tongue on his, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I need to know you want this."

"Sam," Ainsley's hands slid under Sam's jacket circling around his waist, "I want you."

Not wanting to break contact Sam lifted Ainsley and started up stairs to his room, pushing the door closed behind him he delicately placed Ainsley onto the bed so she was lying beneath him. Resting on his elbows with a confident smile he was holding himself just slightly above her. Sam closed the distance between them capturing her mouth with his again, "Hey." Sam said as he released her.

"Hey," Ainsley repeated as she raised her eyebrows and smiled, slipping her hands back under his jacket Ainsley began tracing the lines of his shoulders with her fingers as she pushed off his jacket. Her hands quickly making their way to the buttons on his dress shirt, tossing aside his tie as she did.

Sam didn't give her time to focus on what she was doing. Concentrating on her neck he trailed kisses down to the shoestring strap of her dress, all the time his hands worked her dress up to her waist. Suddenly Sam drew them both into a sitting position and let Ainsley pulled both his dress shirt and under shirt over his head.

Only now Sam was the one finding it difficult to concentrate as Ainsley's lips explored his chest while her hands focused on his back, tracing the lines of his muscles, running her fingers agonizingly slowly down his spine. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist and by the time her hands reached his belt and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to control himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking control again Sam moved his hands to her hips and started to gather up her dress, slowly edging it up over her head until she was left with nothing more than her black lace panties. He drew in another deep breath at the sight of her almost naked body. "My god Ainsley." Sam's voice was coarse as he tried to control both his actions and his breathing.

Pulling Ainsley as close to him as possible; for the first time he felt her bare skin on his. Still with his hands wrapped tightly around her Sam laid her back on the bed again. His eyes scanned her body; her clear soft skin, her perfect round breast and flat stomach. He hooked his finger under the lace of her panties and slowly began to kiss his way down her leg pulling her panties as he went.

xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx

_**December 2005 Los Angeles **_

"You want to go back to DC?"

"That's not what I said." Sam said as he let himself relaxed back into the chair across from her.

"Josh just flow all the way out here with even talking to you? Just decided to show up at your office and say hey come back to the White House, without even calling you first?"

"It is kinda what he does."

"You told him we're getting married?"

"I did … he didn't think it would be a problem."

"So, you do want to go?" Ainsley smiled.

Sam paused for a moment, before looking at her with a slight smile. "I don't know."

"I'll come with you."

"I just said I didn't know what I wanted to do."

"I think you do, but I think you are scared that you leave me behind."

"Ainsley." Sam pushed himself up and made his way to Ainsley, crouching himself in front of her. "I've already asked too much of you …" Sam folded her hand in his. "You left your family, your job and hell I had you move across the country … I can't ask you to give everything up and move again."

"I did that because I wanted to … I wanted you and if this is what you want I think we should go."

"Are you sure?"

"LA, this house will still be here in month or four years-"

"Or eight." Sam interrupted with a smile.

"Whenever you want to come home."

"And where will you be?"

"Where you are." Ainsley finished as Sam pulled her into his arms.

xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx*xXx*xXx~xXx

Thank you.


End file.
